Promise
by lordofthefluff32
Summary: Oneshot. Sesshomaru and Kagome had been friends since they were kids; how will their lives change when he gives her a little silver ring and a promise to her heart? SesshxKags


I had an idea and I had to write it down, and it just turned into a one shot. ^-^

Disclaimer; I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Promise.

* * *

Kagome layed upside down on the slide, her hair falling everywhere. She looked across from her and smiled when she saw her best friend, Sesshomaru, looking back at her.

"Kagome, promise me something." Kagome sat up straight on the slide and slid down. Sesshomaru motioned for her to join him, gesturing to the swing beside him. Kagome complied and sat down next to him.

"What is it, Sesshomaru?" She asked, tucking her hair between her ear. Sesshomaru held the chains and leaned back slightly. Kagome smiled gently.

Sesshomaru loved it when she smiled.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Long, ebony hair; big, bright brown eyes; and a body that could kill with just a look.

He thought himself the luckiest man in the world.

She was a sophomore in high school, him being a senior. He knew she was the only one he would ever want. She made his heart race; his blood pump; his pulse quicken; she made him feel butterflies in his stomach when she was near him. When she touched him, he felt sparks of electricity.

He realized on her 14th birthday that he was falling in love with the little woman. He was 16 at the time. Kagome was mature for girls her age. She wasn't 14 with him; with him, she had no age. It was just him and her. That silly stuff didn't matter to him.

He just wanted to be with her.

"Promise that you'll never leave me." Sesshomaru said, watching as Kagome was twirling her bare feet in the sand. She looked to him and nodded,smiling brighter, her hair flowing in the wind. Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat.

"Kagome..." He cooed. This was the perfect moment to tell her how he felt.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and stood up. Kagome looked at him curiously. Sesshomaru offered her his hand, which she accepted. She stood up and looked at Sesshomaru with tender eyes.

"Kagome, promise me something one more thing." He brushed his hand along her cheek. Kagome's cheek beemed bright red. She looked to Sesshomaru and was caught in his gaze.

"Yes, Sesshomaru..." she waited for his reply. Sesshomaru reached into his pocked and pulled out a case.

"Kagome, I love you." He handed her the case as he watched the brim of her eyes watering.

"Sesshomaru..." She took the box and opened it. Inside layed a silver band. Kagome's eyes sparkeled as she pulled it out and examined.

"Look on the inside." Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded and did so. She looked inside and the rings read, 'You're my haven in life and death.'

Kagome couldn't help it. She began sobbing. She threw her arms around Sesshomaru.

"Kagome... Promise me that you'll always be with me." Sesshomaru cooed. Kagome sobbed onto his chest. Sesshomaru held her tighter than he ever had.

Kagome couldn't help the tears that came out. She was the happiest she ever was. The man she had been in love with all this time loved her back. He gave her a promise ring and asked to be with her forever. Kagome was at awe at what to say.

So she did what her heart told her to do.

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. He wiped a few of the tears that had stained her beautiful porcealin cheeks. She smiled as she placed a hand on his face.

"Sesshomaru... I promise." She inched her face towards Sesshomaru.

They were so close their breaths were mingling. Kagome whispered to Sesshomaru,

"I love you, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru smiled and whispered back,

"And I love you, Kagome." He closed the distance and captured her lips in a fiery, passion filled kiss.

On her left ring finger was the silver ring he had given her. In her heart was the love she would always have for him.

* * *

Two years later.

* * *

Kagome stood on the platform, dressed in her graduation outfit and hat.

Still wearing that beautiful silver ring.

Out in the audience sat her friends, family, and her boyfriend of two years.

The last two years had been marvelous. Sesshomaru was exactly what she needed. Ever since that day in the park; she had been the happiestgirl in the world.

Now here she was, two years later, graduating from Shikon High with honors. Sesshomaru had graduated a few months after they had started dating. He continued on to studying law at the most prestigious school in Tokyo.

During the college / high school days, they're had been tension, as expected. She missed not seeing him throughout the day. She missed walking through the halls together, hand in hand. She missed eating lunch with him and always having some silly food fight.

She missed him so much.

But now she was graduating, and that would change. She had decided a year after Sesshomaru graduated that she wanted to be side by side with him when he started his own law firm. She started learning more about it, and Sesshomaru was more than happy to teach her what he was learning.

A week before her graduation ceremony, she had gotten a letter in the mail saying she was accepted into the same school Sesshomaru was. She was so excited. She had called Sesshomaru immediately after, telling him the good news. He immediately came to get her and they went out to celebrate.

Kagome heard her name and accepted the diploma. She shook the principal's hand and stood at the alter.

"I just want to thank my teachers for not giving up on me and for helping me understand. I'd like to thank my mother for her support and encouragement..." Her eyes landed to Sesshomaru.

"I would especially thank my boyfriend of two wonderful years, Sesshomaru.. He's been there for me no matter what, and I can't ever thank him enough for what he's done... So thank you, everyone."

Everyone applauded and whistling as Kagome stepped down the podium and with the other graduating members of Shikon High.

After everyone made their speech and accepted their diplomas, the principal returned to the alter.

"It is with great pleasure that I present you with the graduating class of 2007. May the future bless you and may you suceed in everything you do."

Everyone clapped loudly as the seniors threw their hats into the air, jumping and yelling about. Kagome hugged her friends and smiled as she saw Sesshomaru making her way towards her.

Sesshomaru pulled her into a warm embrace and kissed her with everything she had.

"I am so proud of you, Kagome." He cooed as he pulled back gently. She smiled and kissed him gently.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru..." She held him for a moment before her family came and congratulated her.

Sesshomaru watched as her family hugged and praised Kagome. He smiled as he held his hand in hers.

Later that night, Sesshomaru had treated her to a private dinner at one of the most exclusive restaurants in Tokyo. Kagome was wearing a stunning black floor length gown that had spaghetti straps and had a low back. She wore beautiful black and red chandelier earrings and a matching bracelet.

Sesshomaru and Kagome entered the restaurant and pulled the chair out for her. She smiled and thanked him, and sat down. He pushed in her chair and sat down in his chair.

"Wow, Sesshomaru. This place is amazing!" Kagome said in awe, looking around her. Sesshomaru loved the expressions she made. They were so cute and innocent.

"I am glad you like it, Kagome." He replied, sipping the wine the waiter had brought them. Kagome took a sip of hers and watched Sesshomaru. He was the most elegant man she had ever known.

"I love you." Kagome said, placing her hand on his. He gave her hand a squeeze and looked into her eyes.

"And I you." He purred. Kagome blushed deeply. This man held her heart on a string.

Their waiter came by and took their orders, once collecting them, headed back to the kitchen. Sesshomaru and Kagome talked casually, mostly about Kagome going to his college in the next few weeks. He had acquired an apartment a few blocks away from the college, and he and Kagome agreed the she would move in with him after she graduated.

Kagome was so excited. She was moving in with her long term boyfriend, she had graduated from high school with honors, and was going to be at college with Sesshomaru.

Nothing could get better than this.

The waiter brought their food and poured them another glass of wine. Sesshomaru raised his glass and instructed Kagome to do so.

"Kagome, I have never been so proud of you. I can't wait for us to be living together, and I can't wait to start college with you this semester." Sesshomaru tapped his glass with hers, making a 'clang' sound. Kagome smiled brightly.

"I can't wait either, Sesshomaru." She sighed. Sesshomaru smiled and sipped his drink.

"Kagome, I have a gift for you." Kagome smiled and sipped her drink, then placing it on the table.

"What is it, Sesshomaru?" She asked. Sesshomaru smiled, then took another sip of wine.

"I can't give you the details yet. You'll have to wait until we get home." Kagome nodded.

They finished their meal and walked back to their car. Sesshomaru opened the door for Kagome and shut it when she was inside, then proceeded to his side and entered. They left for his apartment on the other side of town.

They had small talk on the way there. Kagome was so nervous. What was it that Sesshomaru had for her that he couldn't tell her?

Kagome placed her hand on Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru looked to Kagome briefly before returning his gaze to the road, the smile never leaving his lips.

They reached his apartment almost an half an hour later. Sesshomaru again opened the door for Kagome and escorted her to the apartment. Kagome looped her arm around Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru unlocked his apartment and opened the door, turning on the lights.

"So, where's my surprise?" Kagome asked, excitement twinkling in her eyes. Sesshomaru chuckled and took her hand.

"This way, koi." Kagome nodded and allowed him to lead her. Sesshomaru opened the door to his bedroom and instructed Kagome to look under the bed.

She did as she was told and reached under the bed. Her hands grabbed a big white box, which she pulled out and sat on the bed. She looked to Sesshomaru, who nodded at her. She opened the box and it revealed the most beautiful thing she ever saw.

Inside layed a beautiful blue kimono with a black obi sash. Kagome gasped, grasping the cloth tenderly.

"Sesshomaru... how did you know?" She asked.

She had been telling her mother of this beautiful kimono she saw when she went window shopping with some of her friends from school. She had wanted to wear it to the fire works show after graduation, but she hadn't had the money to get it.

Sesshomaru smiled. "I had a talk with Sakura." He stated. Kagome's eyes welled with tears.

"Oh, Sesshomaru!" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him tenderly. He wrapped his arms around his waist as he leaned into the kiss.

"Kagome..." He huskily said, arousal spreading through him. Kagome looked at him with lust filled eyes.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" She said, looking into his eyes.

"Promise you'll always love me..." He whispered. Kagome's eyes shed tears of joy. She nodded her head and kissed him fiercly.

That night, they had promised their eternal love and celebrated it with a long session of passion filled love-making.

* * *

Four years later.

* * *

"To Sesshomaru! For taking the big step and starting Taisho law firm!" Sesshomaru's father said proudly.

Inutaisho held his glass as they all shared in a drink, glancing at the ring his son gave her years ago.

He had everything he wanted.

His son was finally happy, he had graduated high school and college, and was starting the law firm he always wanted.

He was also relieved he had found someone he wanted with him forever.

The woman wrapped around Sesshomaru's arm smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Sesshomaru." She replied. He nuzzled her neck and kissed her ear.

"And I you, Kagome."

Kagome's mother stood up, raising her glass.

"I'd like to make a toast!" She chimed. You could tell Kagome clearly got her cheeriness from her mother.

Sakura looked to her daughter and smiled.

"Kagome, I am so proud of you. I am proud to have you as my daughter. Congrats on graduating from law school. I hope you and Sesshomaru have a great firm together, and a great life as well!" Sakura raised her glassed and sipped her champagne, looking to Sesshomaru.

"And Sesshomaru, I'm proud that my daughter is with you. Why if I was a little younger..." Her mother joked. Kagome blushed and sipped her champagne.

Sesshomaru chuckled and sipped his as well, feeling the time being right.

He stood up and raised his glass.

"I'd like to make a toast as well." He proclaimed. Everyone stopped and listened.

"Kagome Higurashi. We've been through everything together. I can honestly say you've made me the happiest I've ever been. I just have one thing I have to ask you." He got on his knee and held out a little red box. Kagome's eyes widened as realisation hit.

"Kagome Higurashi, promise me you'll make make me happy for the rest of our lives." He opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

Kagome squealed and jumped into his arms.

"Sesshomaru! Yes! I promise!" She kissed him passionately. Everyone clapped and whistled at the newly engaged couple.

* * *

3 months later

* * *

Kagome waited for the music to start. She was so nervous.

On her finger she wore the beautiful silver ring. On the pillow in front of her layed her diamond one.

Kagome sighed happily. She knew that in front of that door stood the man of her dreams.

The bridesmaids entered, walking down the aisle. Sesshomaru stood at the alter, his father by his side.

"You look good, Sesshomaru. I'm so proud." Inutaisho placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

Sesshomaru looked to his father with grateful eyes.

A few moments later, the piano changed it's tune and the wedding march started. Sesshomaru stood at attention as he awaited his bride.

The little flower girl had come first, throwing bright red flowers on the white aisle runner. Everyone awed at the little girl.

Then she came in.

Sesshomaru felt his heart beat quicken.

She was beautiful.

Her hair was curled and hung on her shoulders. There was a white flower comb pulling one of her sides behind her ear, reminding him of when she tucked her hair between her ears. She wore little make-up, but what she did wear had gone beautifully with her natural looks.

Her dress was white with little black flower pedals on the bottom of it. It was a strapless a line gown and had a 2 foot train.

Sesshomaru's eyes met Kagome's, and he found himself unable to tear apart from them.

Kagome met his gaze and blushed.

She stood in front of him, handing her bouquet to the maid of honor.

"You look stunning, Kagome." He cooed, rubbing her face gently. She blushed once again.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. You look really handsome." She complimented. He smiled and thanked her, before the minister began the service.

This was what he had always wanted. This was what felt right. This was how he wanted to live his life.

With the woman standing in front of him.

The minister was nearing the vows, and Sesshomaru couldn't help but stare tenderly at his future wife and mate.

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru and squeezed his hands.

The minister looked to Sesshomaru and asked for them to slip the ring on each others finger. The complied and did so.

"Sesshomaru and Kagome have chosen to read their own vows. So, Sesshomaru, whenever you are ready."

Sesshomaru nodded and took her hands in his.

"Kagome... You have no idea how much you mean to me. I want you to promise me something." Kagome smiled and nodded. Sesshomaru smiled back and said, "Let me promise you the world."

Kagome's eyes started to water. She smiled and held his hands tighter.

"Sesshomaru... I've always loved you... and I always will... I want you in my life, as my husband; as my mate; and..." Kagome blushed at this next statement. "As the father of our children."

Sesshomaru's heart pounded. She wanted to have him in her life. This was the most happiest day in his life.

"Kagome... I do." Was all he said before capturing her lips in his. The audience clapped.

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked down the steps of the church, the guests throwing bird seed as they jumped into their limo.

The newly wed couple had no idea what would be in store for them a few months later.

* * *

8 months later.

* * *

Kagome laid down on their bed, resting her hands on her bulging stomach.

Sesshomaru had left work early to come home and watch after Kagome.

Since they were married, they had moved out of the apartment and bought a house just outside of Tokyo.

The law firm had grown immensely, along with something else.

Kagome was now 8 months pregnant, having been conceived the night of their honey moon.

Kagome smiled as she heard her husbands car pull into the drive. She sat up a little in the bed, waiting for him to enter.

Sesshomaru emerged into the room a few minutes later, his hands around his back.

"Hello darling, how was work?" Kagome asked, sitting up better as he bent down to capture her lips in a chaste kiss. Even after their almost 7 year

relationship, his kiss always sent sparks throughout her body.

Sesshomaru handed her a bouquet of a dozen red roses. Kagome gasped at the surprise.

"Oh, Sesshomaru! You shouldn't have!" She cried, hugging him tightly. Sesshomaru smiled as he kissed her once more.

"You remember our promise?" He reminded. She smiled, laying the roses gently on the bed.

"How could I forget?" She asked, rubbing her belly gently. Sesshomaru smiled, rubbing his hand on her stomach.

"How's my son doing today?" He teased. He knew Kagome wanted a girl; he had wanted a boy, so the battle of boy or girl had been like a little game. She stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"Sesshomaru, you KNOW we're having a girl." Kagome laughed as Sesshomaru started tickling her. She cried as she felt something wet beneath her.

Sesshomaru noticed her discomfort and stopped tickling her.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked, concerned. Kagome's eyes widened.

"My... My water just broke..." She said, tears stinging her eyes.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. No! The baby wasn't due for another month! He hurried her into the car, grabbing her overnight bag and throwing it in the back. He had called the hospital and notified them that they would be there shortly.

Sesshomaru drove as fast as he could. Kagome's contractions were getting closer and closer. One hit her especially hard and she involuntary reached for Sesshomaru's hand. She squeezed it with as much might as she could.

They reached the hospital in about 15 minutes. One of the nurses was waiting outside with a wheelchair. Kagome was breathing heavy, her contractions hurting her immensely.

Sesshomaru walked with her into the delivery room, dressing into the clothes they gave him.

"Mrs. Taisho, we're going to give you the epidural now, alright?" The nurse said. Kagome nodded as she began to sweat.

After the epidural took place, it wasn't long before she was fully dilated. The doctors worked to help her deliver a healthy baby.

Sesshomaru stood next to her, holding her hand. Kagome stood next to him, panting and sweating profusely.

"Sesshomaru..." She breathed heavy. "It's your turn to promise me something." Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded and listened to his mate.

"What is it, koi?" He cooed, rubbing her head gently.

Kagome smiled and looked into his eyes.

"Promise me... you'll never do this to me again!" She yelled, giving one last push before she heard crying. Sesshomaru stared at their baby, amazed.

The doctor held the baby, making sure it was alright.

"It's a girl!" The nurse said. Sesshomaru looked to his wife, who had the "I told you so" look on her face. Sesshomaru grinned and moved the hair from her face behind her ear.

"You were right, love." He kissed her temple while the doctor handed Sesshomaru the implement for cutting the cord.

Sesshomaru took it and cut it, while the doctor took the baby and cleaned it. The doctors handed the baby to Kagome, a huge smile on her face.

"Mrs. Taisho, would you like to hold your daughter?" She asked. Kagome nodded and carefully took the baby. Sesshomaru watched as he watched his wife hold their child. He couldn't help but feel a sense of pride when he saw how beautiful she was.

"She's beautiful..." She said, rocking her baby. Sesshomaru smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Just like her mother." Sesshomaru said, looking with tender eyes to Kagome.

"Sesshomaru..." She looked to her daughter and then back to him.

"What should we name her?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome thought long about it before she found the name she wanted.

"Hitomi." She replied. Sesshomaru's heart melted. So his wife had picked his mothers name.

Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her head. "Hitomi it is." He replied. Kagome smiled and handed him their daughter.

"Would you like to hold our daughter, Sesshomaru?" She asked. Sesshomaru nodded before gently taking the girl. His heart was full of joy.

He stood up and rocked the baby. Looking down at her beautiful face, he spoke gently.

"I promise to be the best father I can be."

* * *

20 Years later

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at his wife with tender eyes.

27 years he'd been with Kagome. 20 years he had fathered 4 glorious children; Hitomi, Yuki, Allan, and Yumi.

27 years, and Kagome hadn't aged a bit.

He had found out after their mating, that she would live just as long as he would. Their children would have extended lives, as well.

Their oldest child, Hitomi, looked to be about 15. The other children looked to be around 7, 8 and 9. Yuki being the second oldest, Allan the third, and Yumi the fourth.

"Kagome, was the life I promised you everything you hoped it to be?" He asked while they danced in their living room.

Kagome smiled and held him close.

"No." She replied. She heard his heart beat quicken. "It was much better." She said.

Sesshomaru captured her lips in a tender peck. Kagome held him tight, intent on never letting him go.

"_Promise me you'll never leave me. Promise me that you'll always be with me. Promise that you'll always love me. Promise that you'll make me happy for the rest of our lives. Promise me you'll let me give you the world. I promise to be the best father I can be."_

And he had done just that.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it! Please review! ^-^


End file.
